Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS is a racing game all ages could enjoy. It incorporates racing with everyone's favorite Mario characters; what's not to love? Released in November 2005 for the Nintendo DS, this was the first game that used the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. This enabled people to play with everyone from around the world, and also playing with friends via friend codes. This game does support Download Play, if only 1 game cartridge is possessed. Download play also unlocks a special character Shy Guy. Something great about single player in Grand Prix mode, is that with each cup and class you beat, another character is unlocked. In total, there are 12 characters. One notable character is R.O.B.. that some of you may remember from the original NES. When you finish the Grand Prix is finished you can play with every character in every kart. If you play time trials in single player you can unlock a Staff Ghost if you get a fast enough time. There is also missions you can do, that are just a fun way to pass time. If you get a star ranking on every single mission, you unlock the 7th set of missions. Playable Characters Lightweight *Yoshi *Peach *Toad *Dry Bones *Daisy *Shy Guy Medium *Mario *Luigi *Waluigi Heavy *Wario *Bowser *Donkey Kong *R.O.B. Items There are several items in this game, which are typically used to help you get an advantage, or to hinder others. *'Mushroom': Mushrooms are used to give you a short speed boost, which can be very useful in taking shortcuts across rough ground (Which would normally slow you down dramatically) or simply to pass someone. In balloon battle mode, you can steal balloons from others if you have only one or two remaining, if you manage to hit someone while your speed is boosted. They also come in sets of three. *'Golden Mushroom': Like a mushroom, you are given a temporary speed boost, but with a golden mushroom, you can use the boost as many times as you want for a limited period of time. *'Banana Peel': A player can set these on the course, or throw them in front of themselves. Either way, if someone runs into it, they'll spin out and, in battle mode, lose a balloon or shine sprite (Depending on which battle mode you're playing) *'Multiple Banana Peels': This allows the player to have a trail of banana peels trailing them, which the player can then chose to either set individually, or use to block red or green shells, which others can shoot at you. *'Fake Item Box': A stationary object, resembling an item box, but, when hit, will cause the one who hit it to spin out, and will be unable to move for a short ammount of time. Hitting these can be easily avoided if one knows the course well, or if the player pays close attention to the map on the bottom screen. *'Red Shell': This shell can either bet set behind you, or shot toward the person nearest in front of you. This shell will track it's target, but is not particularly intelligent. On occasion, it will attempt to pass through walls, which cannot be done. Also, it will NOT bounce off walls. *'Green Shell': Like the red shell, this shell can be set behind you, or shot to the front of you. Unlike the red shell, however, this shell will not track it's target, but it will bounce several times, given that it doesn't hit someone before hand. *'Red/Green shell trios': Three red or green shells will orbit the player, blocking most attacks. But, one can chose to shoot these shells toward others, and they will act the same as the single form of either coloured shell. *'Spiky Blue Shell': A shell, which, unlike the red and green shells, doesn't slide along the ground, but files. When used it immediately takes the quickest route toward whoever is in first place in the current race, causing them to spin out and be temporarily immobile for several seconds, which can completely change the outcome of a race if used at the correct time. But, if the player uses it while he/she is in first place, the shell will come back and hit them. This is a fairly rare item, but when you get it, it is a great help. *'Blooper': An item new to the Mario Kart series, this item causes a blooper to appear on the top screen of everyone who is ahead of you, and shoot ink, obstructing their view. Although, an experienced player is hardly effected by such a minor inconvenience, the Computer-Controlled players seem to suffer a lot from bloopers, as they slow down and make very erratic movements, causing them to be passed by just about anyone. *'Bomb-omb': Bomb-ombs can be thrown far ahead of the player, or set down behind the player, but either way, the Bomb-omb can be deadly. And player unlucky enough to strike the bomb-omb, or be within a certain area when it explodes, will be taken out of commission for a time almost rivaling that of the flying blue shell. *'Boo': This item makes the player temporarily invulnerable to all items, and to rough ground (Which would normally slow you down) and, attempts to steal another players item. *'Starman': Gives temporary immunity to all items, rough terrain, and gives you a small, but noticeable speed boost. Also, anyone they touch will be temporarily stopped, as they get tumbled over. *'Bullet Bill': Temporarily transforms the player into a bullet bill, during which time, they get a speed boost, and are put in a sort of "Auto-Pilot" mode, in which the player is no longer required to do anything until the effect wears off. The bullet will travel the course perfectly, knocking aside anyone who is unlucky enough to be in the way. *'Lightning': This item is used to shrink all players who are ahead of you in the race, along with forcing them to drop their held item on to the course. While shrunk, players move at half their normal speed. The effect of this Lightning bolt wears off in order of place (1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc.) with the player in first having the effect wear off last. Obstacles The Mario Kart series has had many obstacles in almost every course, and that also includes Mario Kart DS. Here is a list of all the obstacles that you will incounter. *'Boxes': You'll find wooden boxes througout the game. Once you crash into a box, it will explode, making you stop, plus, sometimes an item will come out of one once you crash into it. *'Cheep-Cheep': Cheep-Cheeps are swiming around in the water, so its easy to dodge them since you usually don't have to go there. *'Crab': You will finds crabs on Cheep Cheep Beach, if you run into one, you will suddenly start to spin around for a couple of seconds. This could tragicly put you in last place on the account that there near the end of the level. *'Monty Mole': You will find Monty Moles on multiple courses such as Peach's Courtyard. YOu will see small holes in the ground, sometimes, Monty Moles will pop out of the holes and try to spin you out. *'Piranha Plant': Piranha Plant's will appear in a couple of courses. They will pop out of there pipe, then try to spit out fire balls at you. *'Pokey': You'll find Pokies on the Dry Dry Desert stage. They will be swaying back and forth in one spot. If you crash into one, you'll fly in the air and come backdown to the ground, putting off a few seconds of the racing time. *'Rocky Rench': You'll find Rocky Renches on the Airship stage. On this stage, the moles will pop out of the sewers on the ship. Though they don't throw renches at you like they do in Super Mario Bros 3, you can still be harmed if you run into them. Courses (click on course for map and discription) Mushroom Cup *Figure-8 Circuit *Yoshi Falls *Cheep Cheep Beach *Luigi's Mansion Flower Cup *Desert Hills *Delfino Square *Waluigi Pinball *Shroom Ridge Star Cup *DK Pass *Tick-Tock Clock *Mario Circuit *Airship Fortress Special Cup *Wario Stadium *Peach Gardens *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *Mario Circuit 1 (SNES) *Moo Moo Farm (N64) *Peach Circuit (GBA) *Luigi Circuit (GCN) Banana Cup *Donut Plains 1 (SNES) *Frappe Snowland (N64) *Bowser Castle 2 (GBA) *Baby Park (GCN) Leaf Cup *Koopa Beach 2 (SNES) *Choco Mountain (N64) *Luigi Circuit (GBA) *Mushroom Bridge (GCN) Lightning Cup *Choco Island 2 (SNES) *Banshee Boardwalk (N64) *Sky Garden (GBA) *Yoshi Circuit (GCN) Wifi Courses over Wifi Nitro Grand Prix *Figure 8 circut *Yoshi Falls *Cheep Cheep Beach *Luigi's Mansion *Desert Hills *Delfino Square *DK Pass *Mario Circut *Wario Stadium *Ranibow Road Retro Grand Prix *Mario Circut 1 *Moo Moo Farm *Peach Circut *Luigi Circut *Frappe Snowland *Baby Park *Choco Mountain *Choco Island 2 *Sky Garden *Yoshi Circut Critic Reivews *Gamerankings - 93% *Gamespot - 9.2/10 *IGN - 9.5/10 *Joystiq - 9.0/10 *Nintendo Power - 9.0/10 Screenshots Gallery Image:MKDS1.jpg Image:MKDS2.jpg Image:MKDS3.jpg Image:MKDS4.jpg Image:MKDS5.jpg Image:MKDS6.jpg Image:MKDS7.jpg Image:MKDS8.jpg See Also *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart Super Circuit *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario Kart Series Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Mario Games Category: Yoshi Games Category: DS Games Category: Wifi Games